Underground
by queeeenb
Summary: Ele é um lutador em decadência e ela uma recém formada sem emprego Ele é a estrela do mais perigoso circuito de lutas clandestinas e ela está perdidamente apaixonada por ele, o homem mais difícil e imprevisível do mundo. Mais uma coisa é certa, ela nunca desistirá dele.
1. Chapter 1

Eu não sei o porquê eu ainda vou aonde Alice vai. Eu apenas não via a hora de acabar tudo aquilo e eu poder ir para casa, eu estava exausta depois de um dia inteiro de baixo de sol procurando um emprego. Quando você entra na faculdade não imagina o que vai haver quando sair dela, então você se forma e o mercado de trabalho se fecha pra você, uma simples recém formada e sem experiência.

Alice ao meu lado está pulando que nem doida, não sei se é por causa do seu tamanho e ela querer olhar o que está acontecendo no ringue lá em baixo, ou apenas animada, - não que eu saiba da adoração repentina de Alice por vale tudo - acabando me chamando atenção varias garotas de mini shorts e de tops, em pleno inverso de Nova York, com letras na parte de trás do seu short formando a palavra CULLEN, ironicamente o mesmo nome que Alice grita.

– Eu juro que nunca te vi tão desanimada assim Bella – diz Alice com uma sobrancelha arqueada em minha direção.

– Estou cansada e não acostumada a lugares assim - digo e Alice sorri travessa.

– Você está assim, mais daqui a pouco se anima – Alice da um sorriso irônico no final da frase, daqueles que eu odiava.

– Por que mesmo estamos aqui? – eu pergunto, enquanto percebo as luzes se concentrarem no centro, onde estava um enorme ringue.

– Você não escuta nada que eu falo, não é mesmo? - faz uma careta para mim – meu irmão vai lutar hoje e ficara apenas uns dias na cidade, então vamos assistir a luta e depois conversar um pouco com ele, apenas isso – ela diz como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Eu tinha alguma ideia que o irmão dela lutava, mais não sabia que eram que coisas assim, como o vale tudo, da ultima vez que ela comentou qualquer coisa, há anos atrás, ele tinha sido expulso do box, por mal comportamento ou algo do tipo. Somos amigas há anos, mais sua família é do Alasca e ela não comenta muito sobre ela.

– SENHOOOORAS E SENHOOOORES E AGOOOOORA... O MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESTAVAM ESPERANDO... O HOMEM QUE TODOS AQUI QUEREM VER – percebo Alice se animar na cadeira – O PIOR MAU, O INIGUALÁVEL, O ÚNICO EDWARD MAAAAAAAAAASEN - o rock estoura alto na caixa de som, tremendo o chão e só então percebo que estou há umas duas fileiras de cadeiras do ringue e que a multidão está gritando o nome do irmão de Alice entorpecida. Alice tem o sorriso nos lábios quando a figura de roupão negro e capuz entra no ringue e ergue as mãos levando a multidão a loucura.

– MASEN, MASEN, MASEN, MASEN – a multidão atrás de nos grita.

– Ele parece ser conhecido – eu dou um leve sorriso para Alice ao meu lado, olhando para a figura malhada de roupão negro.

– Ele é mais que isso, ele é um dos melhores de sua categoria Bella, se não o melhor – ela sorri. E quando eu penso e comentar o que Alice acaba de dizer, algo me chama mais a atenção que deveria, ele tira o capuz e seu roupão e joga de qualquer jeito no chão. MEU DEUS, QUE HOMEM É AQUELE? Um corpo alto, com seu abdômen totalmente definido em 8 gominhos – sim eu contei - , com seus braços que devem no mínimo serem maior do que minhas duas coxas juntas e com um sorriso torto irresistível. Que calor. Ele então olha ao redor e sorri na nossa direção e percebo que ele encontra a irmã, dando uma pequena piscadela de lado, que faz minhas pernas tremerem, QUE HOMEM ERA AQUELE.

– E AGORA, PARA A ULTIMA LUTA DA NOITE, PARA ENFRENTAR NOSSO CAMPIÃO, JAAAAMES SCORPIOOOOOOOOOOOOON – a torcida adversária de agita, provocando a torcida do nosso lado.

– Esse cara me dá arrepios – Alice diz então eu o encaro, ele ao contrário do seu irmão, era menos malhado, com um dente de outro do lado esquerdo da boca. Seu cabelo loiro, suas tatuagens e seu jeito sugerem ser um sujeito mal encarado.

– Ele é estranho – eu acrescento e então começa a luta. Edward começa atacando e acaba levando uma certa vantagem na luta, atribuindo socos duplos por toda a cara do adversário. É realmente sexy a forma em que seus músculos se movem e se flexionam, QUE HOMEM É AQUELE. Em um soco de direita, o adversário cai no chão e o braço de Edward é erguido, dando fim a luta e sua vitória.

– Bella, espere aqui, eu já volto – ela deveria estar preocupada, mesmo ele tendo levado vantagem a luta toda, ele não deixou de levar alguns socos – o que me deixava com o estomago revirando - causando pequenas marcas que amanha deveriam estar rochas.

Me sentei com a finalidade de ficar quieta, enquanto as pessoas saiam dos seus lugares. Nunca me imaginei sentada assistindo qualquer tipo de luta, ainda mais ilegal e que o irmão de Alice, além de um gostoso, participa desse tipo de coisa. Ela saiu da porta acompanhada com um cara bem alto e loiro, conversando normalmente e vindo em minha direção.

– Bella, Jasper, Jasper, Bella – ela disse de maneira casual, me apresentando para o loiro ao seu lado - Jasper é agente de Edward e ele vai nos dar uma carona até o hotel onde Edward está hospedado, terei que ir lá apenas para resolver uns assuntos com Edward, se você não se importar em ir com a gente.

– Alice eu posso ir de taxi, não se preocupe comigo – eu sorrio, na tentativa de ir logo para casa e deitar na minha enorme cama, que nesse momento está me chamando.

– Não vai achar taxi por aqui agora Bella, além do mais é perigoso. Não vou demorar, só pegar uns documentos e vamos.

Eu não precisava concordar ou descordar parar ter um sorriso de Jasper e sair arrastada por Alice do local.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiquei esperando Alice entrar e sair do prédio, preferindo esperar no carro mesmo. Seria bom para Alice, pelo menos cinco minutos, sozinha com o irmão. A chuva caia impaciente pela cidade e os poucos relâmpagos iluminavam o céu, eu sempre fui apaixonada pelas diferentes formas que o céu tinha e suas mudanças repentinas. Distraída, me assustei quando Alice abriu a porta do carro e entrou rapidamente. Não demorou muito para chegar em casa, apenas desmontei na cama, com aquele clima chuvoso e que dava vontade de só ficar na cama.

Na manha do dia seguinte fora cansativo, procurar emprego e distribuir currículos eram mais cansativos do que trabalhar pegando pesado. Tentei tomar um banho relaxante, mais não deu muito certo, as dores nas solas dos pés estavam do mesmo jeito. Me ajeitando no sofá, com um moletom e aproveitando um bom vinho, os canais da TV passam cada vez mais rápido, parando sem querer em um canal de lutas, fazendo minha cabeça voar diretamente ao irmão de Alice.

...

Não sei que horas dormi, só sei que era de dia quando acordei com a insistência do meu celular. Olhei pelo identificador de chamadas era Alice, mais que merda, Alice me ligando a esse horário.

– Droga Bella, custa atender mais rápido?

– Droga digo eu Alice, preciso dormir – bufo, me ajeitando no sofá.

– Bella, preciso que você me ajude. Meu irmão não está muito bem, ele esta com dores muito forte nas costas. O medico da equipe na cidade, você poderia vim ate aqui ? – jogando tudo de uma vez só para cima de mim.

– Alice eu não sou médica, só fisioterapeuta

– Por favor – desliguei o telefone com o endereço do mesmo hotel que fui com ela no outro dia, não me dei ao trabalho de me arrumar muito, estava exausta e com vontade de voltar ao meu sofá quentinho. O taxi não demorou e Alice logo me liberou para subir para o quarto. Quando cheguei, percebi que metade do ultimo andar estava reservado para ele e que Alice estava atrás da porta conversando com Jasper e com outras duas pessoas.

– Bella ainda bem que você chegou – ela puxou meu braço contudo, me fazendo ficar com vergonha das outras pessoas ao redor – esses são Leah e Mike – apontou para uma mulher e um homem de meia idade que se encontravam ao lado de Jasper – Jasper você já conhece!

– olá gente – eles sorriram preocupados, -como posso ajudar vocês ?

– Bom Isabella, Alice disse que você e especialista em lesões, como temos medo disso vazar aos patrocinadores ou algo do tipo, contamos com a sua descrição. Queremos saber se tem alguma coisa de errado com Edward, ele está reclamando de fortes dores nas costas – assenti com a cabeça e ele me levou ate o quarto onde Edward estava deitado.

– Eu disse para Alice e para você que não precisavam se preocupar – disse Edward em direção a Jasper.

– Mais eu estou aqui agora não é mesmo? – disse me intrometendo, já estava com sono cada vez mais – por favor deite de bruços Senhor Mason.

Ele se deitou e logo depois pedi para me mostrar onde doía. Por sinal, como o esperado – para sorte de todos -, não era nada com alguns nós nas costas.

Suas costas davam, pelo menos, duas da minha. Eram largas e fortes, era extasiante tocar cada músculo da pele dele e não admirar. Era difícil manter um corpo daquele, cada vez que tocava, era difícil de soltar, fazendo durar mais do que o necessário. Ele tinha uma forma de ser incrivelmente bonito de qualquer jeito.

– Obrigado Bella, posso te chamar assim ? Alice sempre fala de você assim, que na verdade não sei seu nome, me desculpe – ele sorri de lado, que homem lindo. Tenho que parar de ter essas reações, parece que eu nunca vi um homem bonito – como esse não – e como sempre, minha consciência me traindo.

– Pode sim, prefiro assim –sorrio sem graça – acho...

– Você...- falamos juntos e sorrimos – você esta trabalhando ? – ele continua falando, como se tivesse algum interesse com essa posição.

– No momento não, estou procurando, mais como sempre é difícil para uma recém formada –sorrio sem graça para ele que ao tempo todo esta com o sorriso no rosto – bom, eu vou indo. O que você precisar pode me chamar – Ia saindo do quarto, quando o escuto me chamar.

– Você não me disse seu nome!- sorri e então respondi.  
– Me chamo Isabella- Sai do quarto o deixando deitado e relaxado na cama. Jasper não me deixou sair de lá antes que tivesse me dado uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, a qual briguei inúmeras vezes até o próprio Edward sair do quarto e me dizer para aceitar. Eu não resisto aquele monte de músculos.

Já era de dia, aproveitei e tomei um pouco de café, não dormiria mais, então decidi fazer minha corrida matinal pelas ruas. O que eu mais gostava era de ver o movimento da agitada cidade, gostava de ver gente e isso tornava a caminhada mais do que saudável. Quando cheguei na portaria do meu prédio, aproveitei para checar as correspondências, tendo cada vez mais contas e mais contas.

– Senhorita Bella, deixaram esse embrulho aqui na portaria para você – minha atenção foi voltada a uma caixa de tamanho médio.

– Obrigado Martin – ele era o porteiro e uma das únicas pessoas que eu conversava no prédio. As pessoas daqui nunca olhavam uma para a cara da outra e se olhavam era como se te olharem de cima em baixo.

A caixa não tinha nenhuma pista de quem a tinha mandado, esperei chegar ao meu apartamento para poder abri-la, não sabia o que tinha dentro, então mesmo minha curiosidade sendo imensa eu não sabia o que esperar. Abri a caixa e para minha surpresa, havia um envelope, com um cartão e um número de celular e um ingresso para a luta que aconteceria hoje à noite.

Como minha curiosidade era bem maior do que a vontade de ignorar e simplesmente fingir que não existia caixa nenhuma e dar o ingresso a alguém, peguei meu celular e disquei o numero desconhecido, de Alice não era, tinha certeza.

– Alo?

– Olá, aqui é Isabella, me mandaram um cartão com o seu número.

– Pensei que não ligaria nunca.

– Quem está falando?

– Aqui é o irmão de Alice, o Edward – eu não estava acreditando que ele estava me ligando. O entusiasmo logo foi embora, lembrando que ele poderia estar com algum problema e o medico não ter chegado ainda.

– Algum problema Edward? Voltou a sentir dor nos ombros? – ele riu baixinho e logo voltou a falar, ignorando minhas perguntas.

– Queria você na luta de hoje à noite, você poderia ir? Queria conversar com você depois da luta.

– Eu não sei... – era difícil pensar em qualquer coisa quando se falava com Edward, ate mesmo por telefone.

– Eu te espero lá Isabella.

Então ele desligou o telefone na minha cara. Ainda eram 5 horas da tarde, a luta começava as 10h , eu ainda tinha tempo de decidir se ia ou não.


End file.
